Something 'Bout A Truck
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: My version of Kip Moores 'Something 'Bout A Truck' Youtube link on my profile. No Lemon. Rated M for minor language and inuendos, hope you like it! CC SF OOC AU


**AN** Hey! Another little diddy :P yep theres no Lemon in this one either...but hey its not easy wit no experence...yea...anywho! I hope you like this and review! THANKS!

**EPOV**

It was 8pm, just before sunset, so Farmer Johnson had just gone to bed; I've known the guy since I was 9, so I also know we have till around 4AM. Bella's in the front seat tapping her foot to the Alan Jackson song playing from the radio, as I park in the empty field, stepping on the clutch as I bring the truck to Neutral.

She eyes the No Trespassing sign with mischief and I smile before hopping out and jogging to the other side, opening her door and offering her my hand to step out, she giggles as I check her out for maybe the 100th time that night. It's that damn dress, all red and lacey, being held on by two thin straps that could very easily break…damn it.

"Sorry, your just so sexy" I excuse with a smiles and she turns her head to look at me, her right hand resting on the side of the bed of the truck and her left trying to cover her smile.

"So you say" she says skipping away from me when I go to grab her, she doesn't make it far and I catch her around the waist from behind, lifting her up as she laughs out loud, I spin her around as she clutches to my hands that are around her waist.

"Don't drop me, Edward! Don't drop me!" she screams out with her laughter. I chuckle as I slowly slide her down my body and turn her in my arms at the same time.

"Yes love, your sexy as hell" I tell her looking into her chocolate brown eyes, and her cheeks turn the color of her dress, and she looks down at my chest, she's still not use to my compliments after all this time.

I grasp her cheek and smile at her before leaning down to kiss her soft lips, her arms are still wound around my neck and she kisses me back hard, we pull away for breath after a moment, and she smiling contently with her eyes still closed.

"Damn woman, I love you so much" I tell her making her open her eyes and smile hugely then kiss me chastely.

"I love you more" she sings as she wiggles away from me back to the truck bed. She lifts the lid of the blue Bud Light Cooler and grabs two buds, handing one to me, as well as the bottle opener.

I crack hers open 1st then my own, and watch as she wraps her beautiful lips around the bottle and takes a gulp, I groan and she smirks at me afterwards, walking to drop the tail gate, she lets out a surprised squeal as I lift her from behind and spin her to plop her ass on the dropped tail gate. She had plugged her beer with her thumb so as not to get it everywhere; I smirk as I take hers from her and set both of ours in the deep cup holders on the cooler.

She instinctively opens her legs as I step in-between them, my hands move back to her waist as I laugh with her. Her right hand is holding my bicep, the other on my waist, I lean forward to kiss her again, needing more of her.

This time she kisses me forcefully, open mouthed, as she lets her right hand move to the back of my neck, her left not far behind as she sucks on my bottom lip, Damn, this woman will be the death of me.

I groan as she moves her mouth down to my throat, slowly trailing her hands down my wife beater covered chest, she pushes my flannel off my shoulders and I moves my arms to take it all the way off and throw it behind me into the grass.

I pull away after a second and look at her, she has the _look._ The one that says I'm getting lucky tonight, I smile and kiss her again letting one hand hold her face, this one starts out slow, but picks up speed quickly as I let my hand trail down her side, brushing her breast on the way to her hip them sliding to her ass, I lift her from there with both hands and turn, she locks her heels behind me after kicking off her flip flops, I then hop onto the tail gate myself so she's straddling me, putting her right where I want her.

She moans as she feels me under her, already hard, but pulls away to lean forward over me, using my shoulder for support, her chest is up directly in my face. So I take advantage of that and shove said face in those babies's, it's only for a second though because she sits back down on my lap, hard. I groan as she does, the few of her now shinny cleavage and drinking her beer that she had grabbed from behind me is so delicious.

She chugs that beer before smiling at me big and silly, a habit of hers when I stare at her. We both laugh and she leans sideways to hop of my lap, she moves behind me to the radio we brought, and turns her up. Brad Paisley's Online is playing and we both start singing along, as she grabs the blanket and we scoot back to lean against the cooler, she grabs my still full beer and another for herself and we tap our feet to the music and look up at the stars. Summer nights.

"HA! I found the big and little dippers!" She says pointing up to the sky, I smile and nod. We always have the competition of who can find it 1st. I let her win most of the time.

We sit comfortable in the corner of the bed, leaning up against that red faded cooler I've had since high school, talking about anything and everything, pointing out consolations and wishing on a few shooting stars, there's a lot out here, unlike the city, we make wishes and kiss innocently. Were in love.

Time flies and the 10 beers I brought disappear, were both tipsy and laughing at stuff that isn't funny, our kisses less innocent and talking is few and far between. She grips my wrist looking to my watch which displays 2am,

"It's getting late we might wanna get a swim in before sunrise" she says as she rest her forehead against my own, I smile and nod, as I scoot out of the bed and then help her out, she slips her flip flops back on and starts for the creek, running full speed as I take off my watch. Fortunately for me, her full speed is my half speed, so I catch up quick, grabbing her around the waist as we come to the edge of the water.

"Don't think you need this" I tell her as I finger the strap of her dress, she smiles coyly and shakes her head in agreement, bunching the skirt of that dress in her hands and lifting it up and over her head quickly. She tosses it on the limb afterwards then she squats in front of the creek and touches it with her finger, she smiles and looks back up to me.

I catch her eye before removing my wife beater, then unbuttoning my pants, slowly, she bites her lip as she watches me unabashedly, she's changed so much since high school, I'd like to say I'm the reason for that, I helped her get out of her little shell she was stuck in then, and now she's this confident seductive vixen, I love it.

I loved her then and I love her now, nothing will change that. She smirks at me after regaining her focus, this time not on my crotch. She dips her thumbs in the front of her black lace panties and slides them to her hips, slowly moving them down as she goes, I groan at the visual, and quickly get rid of the pants I'm wearing, as well as the tenting boxers, and then taking two long strides to her, gripping her waist, kissing her hard as I go, the only piece of clothing between us is her bra, matching her panties of course, and I finger the sides and let them trail to the back clasp, slowly unclipping it. And letting my fingers tickle her sides as I pull it off of them and throw it with the others on the limb.

Were both naked now and she smiles at me as her hands comb through my hair, she knows I love that and I moan as I grip her forearms, leaning down to kiss her again, but she leans back before our lips can touch.

"Ah ah ah" she says as she starts to walk backwards towards the running water. Turning to face it with a smirk shot in my direction as she steps into the cold water, crouching down since the water is only about 3 feet deep.

"What are you waiting for?" Bella calls out and I smile at her as I step into the water, ducking under to swim to her, its cold but refreshing and when I come up I'm right in front of her, her legs wrap around my waist instantly and her arms around my neck, where nose to nose as I stand on my knees on the sandy ground under the water, I kiss her then like I had indented to minutes before.

We sit for a few minutes simply making out and giggling. When Bella shivers for the 3rd time I decide its probably time to get out, after we grab our clothes we head back to the truck start naked, I reach into the gab grabbing the 2 big beach towels I had brought, I wrap her in one before drying myself off and grabbing my jeans. I can't seem to find my shirt or boxers and when I turn to ask Bella if she's seen them I stop and smile. She's wherein them both smiling adorable at me, I just roll my eyes as I hop onto the tale gate. She does the same and we curl up in the same position as before.

"Happy anniversary love" I tell her and she giggles, sure its corny but hey 5 years of being in love is a big deal, sure it's not our real anniversary that's in 3 days and we already have big plans for than, which includes and white dress and a monkey suit, but this is tradition, it was our 1st date, 5 years ago when I asked her to be mine, a year ago I asked her to be my wife.

She leans up and kisses me then whispering her love as she does, it's cheesy and romantic and just perfectly us.

***SBAT***

**OSW15**


End file.
